Ultra Low Latency (ULL) networks are critical to certain users, such as High Frequency Trading (HFT) users, where every nanosecond counts. In particular, being faster than competition enables HFT customers to increase order flow, liquidity, accelerate price discovery and capture opportunities during periods of volatility.
Conventional network devices, such as switches, have been built upon a legacy approach where decisions are made serially. Although this simplifies design considerations, the serial approach also introduces inherent latencies since decisions are postponed and significant resources (i.e., duplicated tables) are needed.